Premier Régiment de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marine
The Premier Régiment de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marine is a team of French commandos. Fictional History Early History A unit of Premier Régiment de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marines, code-named Hyena, was doing cold-combat training in Antarctica, operating out of the ice station d'Urville when they intercepted a distress call from the American Wilkes station claiming a diving team had disappeared after finding an apparent alien ship. Seeing an opportunity to steal the ship for themselves, the French ordered the paratrooper unit to infiltrate the station and eliminate the scientists inside. Looking to gain the trust of the civilian scientists at Wilkes to gain access to the station, the paratroopers decided to pose as scientists from d'Urville, and took two actual scientists, Luc Champion and Henri Rae, with them to complete the illusion. Upon succeeding in deceiving the scientists at Wilkes, a member of the unit using the name Jean Petard drove five of the American scientists back towards d'Urville in their hovercraft, but joined up with their second hovercraft, and executed the scientists inside before staging the first hovercraft to look like a crash, before making a return to Wilkes to rejoin the rest of the unit. Ice Station While "Jean-Pierre Cuvier" was in the dining room with Rae and the Americans, and "Jacques Latissier" was shown shown around the station by Sarah Hensleigh, a U.S. Recon unit arrived at Wilkes. The pair maintained to retain their cover, and soon "Petard" and his group returned. However, the Marine leader Shane Schofield was becoming suspicious, and when Book's team returned from the site of the crashed hovercraft, the French realised their cover would be exposed. With that, the French went on the attack, and quickly brought down Ratman, and apparently killed Samurai and injured Gant in the opening minute of the battle. While Champion and Rae took cover, additional men from the unit emerged from their hiding place onboard their hovercraft to join the fight, but one was sniped by Snake. Several of the French soldiers pursued Book and Hollywood around B-deck, setting off a fragmentation grenade that killed Hollywood and a civilian scientist. As Book led some of the civilians away towards what he hoped was safety, Schofield rescued Gant and inadvertently caused the French to fire a rocket at a gas main. Meanwhile on the other side of B-deck, Legs, Mother and Rebound were also pursued by another group of the French, and as Schofield and Gant prepared to cover them on the open deck, Book's group suddenly appeared. The two groups of French soldiers opened fire, unaware that the station was filling up with gas, causing an explosion that dropped a portion of the catwalk with all of them on it into the pool below. While Snake, Montana and Santa Cruz maintained fighting the remaining four paratroopers on A-deck, now using their crossbows to avoid igniting the gaseous environment, all but one of the six paratroopers who had fallen into the diving pool were massacred by a pod of killer whales, and the last one was taken down when Schofield threw his hunting knife into the soldier's throat. With the odds now against them, the remaining men on A-deck quickly put together a plan to draw the Marines into a trap. After the French turned out the station's lights, one of their men zip-lined down to E-deck, where he was to set up a pair of concave mines. In the meantime, "Latissier" and "Cuvier" confronted Schofield and Gant on C-deck, but despite their efforts they were killed in their respective confrontations. At the same time, Rebound happened to stumble upon the paratrooper setting up the mines, and after killing him turned the two mines around to face the other direction. With "Petard" being the only French paratrooper left, he made his way down to E-deck and slowly fired at the Marines, hoping to draw them into the drilling room where he was apparently cornered by the Marines, and so feigned surrender. Before Schofield could move in and set off the mines, Rebound stopped him and said to "Petard" in French "The trap is set". The French soldier saw the mines, had been turned them so they would detonate towards him. As "Petard" shouted for the Marine to stop, Rebound set off the concave mines, which exploded and killed "Petard", ending the battle. In the aftermath of the battle, Schofield decided to leave the bodies of the French paratroopers where they had fallen, a decision that saved his life when he needed to take some weapons from the fallen "Petard". The paratroopers' erasing protocol, a submarine code-named Shark, attempted to reach them, reminding them of their deadline before they fired a torpedo at Wilkes. Schofield later found and destroyed the sub. After Ice Station When Schofield was captured by the French three years later, the French Army General made clear his bitterness about the loss of the unit to Schofield. (Scarecrow) When the French later placed a floating bounty on Schofield, the American President asked his French counterpart to drop it, but the French President responded that Schofield would pay for his actions, including the deaths of the men in the unit. (Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves) Known Team Members *Jean-Pierre Cuvier (false name) *Jacques Latissier (false name) *Jean Petard (false name) Equipment *Crossbows *FA-MAS Assault Rifles *Sub-Machineguns *Fragmentation Grenades *Flash Grenades *M18A1 Claymore mines Trivia . Category:French Soldiers Category:Armed Units Category:Ice Station Category:Faction